Aburame's Last Death Move
by lovergirlalot
Summary: Naruto is forced to go on a mission with the creepy bug-boy ninja who always seem to scare him. Will Naruto be able to endure the terror that is to come in the next few week or will he just die of boredom. Warning includes ShinoxNaruto. And cross-dressing
1. Mission Impossible

A/N: Hey every body this is a story about Shino and Naruto. This is chapter one. This will have a series of stories along with it. this story will probably be three chapters long. After this story there will be two side stories and a sequel. The couples in my stories will be... ShinoxNaruto, GaixLee, SakuraxChouji (never saw that one coming) InoxNeji :coughs-KakashixHinataxIruka-coughs: (wonder how that happened?) then changes SakuraxChoujixIno NejixHinata KakashixIruka. Also there will be some mistake, maybe a lot. I tried to look for a decent beta reader but I couldn't find one. So I had to just try and correct it my self. Anywho, let the story began.

* * *

**Mission Impossible!**

"What!?" Naruto voice shook the town. Dozens of birds flocking and suceedingly (A/N:Not a real word I know)

flying away.

"What's wrong Naruto you've been wanting a higher ranked mission now is your chance." Shizune said.

"Anyone but him!!" Tsunada ignored him and turned her attention to the dark and mysterious youngster whom Naruto was now pointing at.

"You think you can handle this with just him?" she asked leaning her head on her folded hand supported by her elbows.

Shino looked over at Naruto who was at the peak of exploding. A moment after he faced Tsunada. His face emotionless as the day is busy.

"Yes." He said deep low and clearly. Truly a man of few words.

"But-" Naruto tried to protest but Tsunada and Shino gave him a deadly stare. He swallowed hard. He felt like that time Shino threatened him to forget him turning into the old man and telling funny jokes.

"You leave at noon today." Tsunada ordered. Shino nodded his head and turned to face the door. He slanted his head towards Naruto, and stared at him with unknown eyes shielded by shades. "Come." he said in a demanding tone, and Naruto had no choice but to comply.

On the way out of Old Lady Tsunada's office Naruto thought about the upcoming mission. The two of them, 'Shino and Naruto' had to gather information on the Village of life. The village had been set up for no longer then two weeks, and Konohona thought of them as a threat already. _'Geez' _Naruto thought. He still walked along side Shino, his head leaning back on his crossed arms.

"Hey Shino?" Naruto softly called. Shino came to a stop; he turned around darting a serious look at him.

"What?"

"Um uh… how far is this village?"

"…Seven days away."

"SEVEN DAYS!"

:

Shino waited by Konohona's front gate. His glasses shining in the gleam of the sun.

"Shino!" Naruto yelled waving his hand to get the bug ninja's attention. Shino turned around to face the hyper ninja. He could instantly tell that Naruto just had a couple bowls of ichimarus ramen.

"Ahhh I'm full. Shino did you wait long?" Naruto rubbed his stomach with a happy grin on his face.

"A Minute to long."

"Sorry about that. I-" he closed his mouth after realizing that Shino didn't care. Shino smirked at him while turning to leave.

"Come… lets go." Shino ordered as he began to walk down the dirt path wither Naruto was following him or not.

The third time in one day a large dry lump caught in Naruto's throat. _'He scares me.' _the young boy thought to himself as he ran to catch up with Shino.

"Hey wait up!" he walked along side Shino. "Oy Shino is this really going to take seven days?"

"Yeah. But before you know it, the week will be over."

……………..

"Ahhh." Naruto exhaled as he sat down and relaxed in the lukewarm water.

"Shino lied. That had to be the longest seven days I have ever walked." Naruto thought back on how Shino MADE him sleep when the sun set, and MADE him get up before the sun rose. That went on for seven long agonizing day. Also on the seven day walk to the village of life there was NO talking what so ever. Just walking. Naruto kind of hope that somebody would pop out the trees and attack them. He even made himself noticeable with his really bad singing. That is until Shino stopped, looked at him and said the word 'Quiet', and raped any chance of fun he expected to have on this trip.

Another sigh escaped Naruto. 'What a boring trip.' he thought, all he could do is relax and await orders from Shino.

"Hurry. Our mission starts now." _'Speak of the devil' _Naruto looked up at the entrance of the bathhouse. Standing there was Shino fully clothed in a black tuxedo with a long buttoned collar 'of course', a blackhead band that either replaced or covered his head protector, and his shades to match the outfit.

A few snickers escaped Naruto before he busted out in an all out fit of laughter. Shino completely calm just stared at the boy pointing and emptying his gut of laughter.

"You shouldn't be laughing." Was all Shino said before walking away to leave the stupid boy to think and Naruto's laughter died quick as he did just that.

………………………………...

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked looking at the orange and blue dress that laid flat on his bed.

"Put it on." Shino simply said before walking out the room. Naruto stared at the girly thing that lay flatly on his bed. His mouth twitched a little as he grabbed the blue shoulder of the dress. It looked a lot like his usual orange outfit, but a dress. He held the dress up in front of himself.

"Why the hell does it have ribbons?" his mouth twitched once more. 'I can't be seen wearing this' he thought to himself as he dropped the dress back down on the bed, and began searching for his usual outfit.

He searched every open space in that room, the drawers, wardrobe, under the bed, behind everything and anything big that would hide his cloths.

Angered to the tenth power Naruto opened his door and yelled "Shino where are my cloths." he felt like that time the fake Naruto ate his ramen he was saving up.

"Its on the bed." Shino's voice popped up behind him. Naruto turned around looking at the bug user with the eyes of a fox. Shino held his evil gaze somehow.

……….Still Staring…………

'What the hell is exactly behind those glasses?' Naruto thought as his face soften. Not only out of curiosity did his face soften though. It was also something about the calm face of Shino that relaxed him in a weird way.

"What's the dress for?" he asked Shino. Eyeing the outfit that resembles his jumpsuit quite a lot. It was like a summer dress. The shoulder straps were blue that formed around the shoulder to the breast of the person who is to be wearing it 'Not me' he thought. The rest of the dress was completely orange except for the little red circle in the middle of it. Yep not doubt it was modeled after his jumpsuit.

"Its for a disguise." Shino said walking somewhat into the room.

Naruto stepped back. "Disguise? For what?"

"I was invited to the village of life Ball and had the opportunity to bring a female guest. As my date, but were actually here to gather information. And there are no female ninja's in Konohona with the particular skill I need."

"Hinata is good at gathering information." Naruto stated.

"Yes but Hinata isn't a people person. And the best information about the village of life comes from people of the village of life. Plus she's on a mission with Neji." _'Neji and Hinata on a mission together doesn't make much sense.'_ Naruto thought.

"Well can't your bugs gather information for you?"

"Yes they can, but at the Ball our chakra will be sealed as soon as we walk in. I wont be able to control my bugs."

Naruto bit his bottom lip thinking of another way to fight this situation… "There has to be another way."

"No there's no other way, now get dress. I'll send somebody up to make you look… presentable." he looked Naruto up and down before leaving the room.

"I don't like him." Naruto simply stated to himself as he released the ties of his robes and let them slide off his body.

………………………………

"Ahh so cute!" A woman squealed and commented as soon as Naruto walked in, his arm linked in Shino's. They were at the gathering place. The Ball of The Village of Life. And Naruto hated every minute of it.

"Why do I have to wear this stupid dress?" He muttered under his breath, whilst fakely smiling at the on lookers. He didn't think he'd be this much of a party stopper. Damn near every body in the place stopped to look at them.

"Shino?" His voice was soft and low but it was the only noise that filled the room. Nervously he squeezed Shino's arm a bit. Holding on incase Shino decided to leave him.

Shino peeled Naruto hands off him and held them in his hands as he turned to face the nervous boy. He leaned in towards Naruto right ear and whispered the word Mingle, before leaving a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Naruto clasped his hand over his cheek. A small tingle from where Shino had touched him was left there. Naruto was in a complete daze, until some one tapped him on the shoulder. Totally off guard he jumped in his place. He turned around quickly to see an older man smiling at him.

"Hi." the older man greeted.

"Hello." Naruto greeted back a little confused as to why was this old man was talking to him.

" You must be a visitor from another village."

"Ah yes. As a matter of a fact I am. I'm from Konohana."

"Konohana!" He said seeming quite surprised. "I had no ideal Konohana harbored such fine young ladies, such as your self."

"Well we are pretty hard to come by in the Leaf Village." Naruto blushed. Uh-oh Naru no longer Shy and embarrassed was now getting into the role he had to play. 'The sexy cross-dresser.'

Across the room from Naruto stood Shino with a drink in his hand, Gathering information the quiet way. By eavesdropping into other people conversation.

"Hello" A very tall attractive women stood by Shino. He ignored her and took a sip of his drink.

"You must be the special guest. Aburame. I hear they have great plans for you." She gave him a wicked smiled. "So are you here alone?"

"No. I'm here with my fiancé." Shino finished his drink and took a look at Naruto flirting with some guy.

"Oh taken are we?" The woman placed her hand on his shoulder. Her hand lingered and trailed down his arm as she continued. "But are you happy?"

She slid her fingertips into his pocket pulling him a little closer to her. Shino grabbed her hand and smiled "Very much." He looked at her seriously, threw his shades.

"Hm young, sexy and committed. I'm jealous of her." She palmed his face and he just let her cautious as to keep her from taking off his glasses. "I'll tell you what, if you're ever feeling lonely." She grabbed the olive out of her martini glass, and placed it in her mouth in a seductive manner. Setting her glass down she walked to Shino's side. His shaded eyes followed her every movement. She slipped her hand in his pocked and whispered 'Call Me' into his ear.

Shino ignored how her hand slid out slowly indicating that she was most likely having a nice feel. After he was sure that she had completely left the room Shino left to retreat his fiancé.

:

"I'd like to show our around and other things"

"Well…" Naruto spoke getting ready to reject the man.

"She can't. Were going to be very busy." Shino's voice popped up behind him, as an arm wrapped itself around his waist.

"Shino!" Naruto jumped in place completely surprised at the bug boy's action. And he became even more surprise when Shino began trailing kisses on his neck; this also caused the man Naruto was just flirting with to leave. After the man left Shino grabbed Naruto and pulled him out of the ball.

A/N: I have to hurry up next week I'm going to be babysitting and I won't have time to write. So please tell me what you think so I can write more and fast.


	2. This Evil Woman

A/N: Hi to those who reviewed. Thank You I was so happy when I got your reviews I totally screamed and jumped up and down. I didn't think anyone would review so fast. Kyaa I'm so happy I hope you like this chapter and enjoy.

This chapter may also have some mistakes in it. Hey I'm not PErFect!

* * *

**This Evil Woman**

Somewhere in the woods Shino and Naruto lingered

Somewhere in the woods Shino and Naruto lingered. In an area surrounded by many trees Naruto sat on a log in a manly way forgetting he had a dress on. As if he really cared.

Meanwhile the last of Shino's bugs crawled themselves back up into his long sleeve, where they nested. "My bugs just finished searching the area, it's clear."

"Why did you bring me out here? I really wanted to change into my own cloths." Naruto looked at himself and added. "Although it does look good on me. But that's not the point."

"Naruto." His voice was deep and very serious. "You had better get use to it, because you are going to be dressed like a girl for the upcoming weeks."

"What!"

"I sent your original cloths back to Tsunada, From now on you will be my fiancé."

"But-" Naruto tried to cut in a protest but Shino just hushed him.

"And you WILL wear a dress." he continued, giving Naruto no room for buts. And if he did have one, Shino would have just canceled it out with. 'Naruto I am this team leader.'

"D-d-did you just say f-f-fiancé. " Naruto stuttered out in complete shock.

"Did I say that loud enough? Would you like me to repeat that?" Shino asked almost to seriously.

Naruto exhaled. "Word of advice." he stood and faced Shino. "Don't sound so serious."

"I am serious."

"You know I really don't like you." Naruto spoke the words accidentally. He clamped a hand over his mouth and watch Shino as he stood there quietly.

"Well we can't all be loved by everybody."

Naruto's face fell. "Hey, Shino I'm sor-"

"No need, you should not have to apologize for speaking you feelings." He simply stated as he turned his back on Naruto.

"But Shino…" Naruto softly spoke reaching out to grab the older boys shoulder, trying to fix what he had just did.

"Lets go. I sense that we are no longer alone." Naruto watch as Shino walked of. "Me and my big mouths." He said before he followed the bug ninja out.

:

The next day Naruto woke up late, and when he had awakened Shino was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" He asked himself while searching the very large space they stayed in. About to give up on looking for the bug-boy, he checked Shino's room once more, for the weird boy, nothing.

'_Oh well'_ Naruto thought as he proceeded to leave the room. But then out the corner of his eye he spots something white. Lying on top of a stack of black cloths. After examining it more closely Naruto realized that the black cloths were the outfits that Shino had worn yesterday to the ball, and that the white object was a business card.

"How did this get here?" He questioned as he bent down to pick the card up.

"Yumiko Tenjiro. Suit 3 of Kaze Hotel." The fox-boy quirked an orange eyebrow. "Could Shino be…? Naaaa! Not Shino." Naruto Strongly doubted the fact that what he thought was happening, would ever happen. But he kept the card just in case.

Later on Naruto showered and cleaned himself up, was force to wear an evening gown and to watch as his beastly hair was tragically tamed. Afterward he left for a walk.

In a complete trance as he walked down unknown roads, Naruto let his mind wander to the thoughts of Shino. _'Where the hell is he? I want to tell him I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it. Of all people I run my mouth off to Shino. Every body knows he can be such a baby. Holding three year grudges. How Cute…!'_

Did he just call Shino cute? Naruto was quite surprised at his thoughts to. _'Well I don't mean cute as in lover type handsome cute... I'm not trying to say he's ugly, or anything… He is quite handsome. It's just…. Oh shut up Naruto-'_ Naruto was ripped from his thought as he hit a foreign object.

"Hey! Watch it!" He yelled at a tree.

Naruto looked around at his surrounds and found himself in front of Kaze hotel. "That's weird." He spoke remembering the address on the card he found on Shino's cloths. 'Maybe Shino really is in there.' He thought eyeballing the huge hotel. 'It wouldn't hurt to check.'

In the hotel Naruto made his way to the receptionist desk. He rung the bell placed on the desk to alert workers that there was a customer. No one came. He rang it again and nothing.

"Hm. Suspicious." Naruto claimed and put his hands together. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" And explosion of white clouds filled the room. Almost instantly the clouds began to disintegrate revealing three clones of Naruto all wearing the same dress as the original.

"Damn I do look good!" All three of them said looking at each other.

"Split up!" The original ordered. And they all scattered.

:

Making his way up the upper region of the hotel. Naruto came across voices trailing down the hallway. A female and a male's. Following the voice he came to a door numbered 'Suite 3' Swallowing hard he placed his ear on the door.

"We need Shino. He is the main ingredient in my plan." The woman's voice was loud and clear.

"He will be yours my lady."

"Your damn right he will. With out him and his power 'The Village of Life', will only be 'A Village of Ghost'. And after I gain him as my partner I'll take of this world with my army. Starting with that little Konohana town. But first, I'll deal with his fiancé."

Pulling his ear away from the door he turned and ran right into somebody.

"May I help you?" The strange person asked. Naruto stood up and looked at the tall man.

"Um. Well I was, uh looking for my fiancé and I uh found this card I his room and I thought that maybe he'd be here, but he's not so I'm just going to go look for him somewhere else." Naruto smiled a little intimidated by, the height of the man and face.

"Nonsense why don't you come in and stay for awhile." The woman with a plan for Shino, voice hit his ears. He turned around and a pretty older woman graced his sight.

"Yumiko Tenjiro, I presume." He said a little nervous. She snapped her fingers and the tall ugly servant knocked Naruto on the back of the head.

Naruto exploded into nothing.

"A clone!" She said in anger. "Catch that brat!"

Meanwhile the real Naruto stood outside receiving the information from his clones. "I have to get to Shino." He said running down the streets of the Village of Life.

After about 15 minutes of running around the village he finally spotted Shino walking out of the woods. He immediately cursed himself for not thinking of looking in the bug-infested place.

"Shino wait up!" Naruto called stopping the bug ninja in his track. He didn't turn around. 'He's probably still mad.' Naruto thought.

"Shino." He said again out of breath. "I came to you as soon as I herd. They're going to use you for their plan. Shino… Shi-." Unexpectedly a hand flew across his face throwing him on his back hard.

"I know." That woman's voice emitted from Shino body. And the last thing Naruto could hear before he blacked was her creepy laughter.

:

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Ha Now that my plan is in motion, Nothing can stop me now!" Yumiko screamed sounding like an outdated horror movie.

"My lady I have done what you told me to do." Her servant calmly walked in the room.

"Good. Now we sit back and wait."

"Wait for what? My lady."

"The last piece of the puzzle."

"What make you think he'll come?" The servant seemed confused at what his master was doing.

"I know he'll come. Because I have something of his." Yumiko smiles and turns her head over towards Naruto. There he laid, out cold in the middle of the floor.

:

Meanwhile Shino walks up to the door of Naruto and his large apartment. And there on the door was an envelope address to Aburame.

Cautiously he grabbed the letter incase it was some kind of trap. After coming to the conclusion that it was most likely safe. He opened the envelope and read the letter.

'Hello Lover Boy

I have something of yours. She is very pretty to.

If you want her come to the Kaze Hotel's basement

by Midnight. Or I'll kill her!

A/N: Hey next chapter will be out soon. I'm hoping it will be the last chapter. and also. If this story seem a little rushed to you. Then... Good! I'm not trying to spend two years writing a 28 chapter story. I can probably do it now considering my writing is a lot better then it was a couple years ago. Please review if you like.


	3. Would you listen if I told you?

Hey everybody I'm about to do the small bond between Naruto and the fox beast inside of him. When Naruto and The Kyuubi talk it going to be more like a script then a story. Just dialogue, then it'll go back to the writing and the sad descriptions.

**Would you listen if I told you?**

* * *

In some dark area, a dark deep voice spoke.

"**Your pathetic!" **

"_Kyuubi!"_

"**Who else?" **

"_Damn Fox… So are you gonna help?"_

"**No! Your boyfriend should be waking you up soon."**

"_Boyfriend! Who Shino?"_

"**Who else you stupid boy."**

"_He's not my boyfriend."_

"**Oh really, But you do like him."**

"_No I don't."_

"**So that stuff about him being handsome and cute, awhile ago was just something that-"**

"_Why are you talking to me?"_

"**Changing the subject?"**

"_Yeah and I want to know." _

"**Bored."**

"……"

"**Well I've been trapped in your pathetic body for 16 years and counting. And there is nobody to talk to."**

"_Even if you were out of my body, there would be nobody to talk to. You'll probably kill them all. Especially me."_

"**Yeah I guess your right. So about Shino being cute and handsome."**

"_I can't believe you were listening to me when I said that."_

"**I'm always listening to you and your stupid ideals."**

"_What!"_

"**Like that time you decided to do your 'Sexy no jutsu' and find the woman's G-spo-"**

"_OK!"_

"**Or that time you tried to pierce your own-"**

"_I said stop."_

"**I'm just saying. Stupid boys can only do stupid things. So about Shino."**

"_Why are you so bent on Shino."_

"**I don't know cause maybe out of every one of your friends he's the only one I truly like and would allow you to love."**

"_Your acting like my father."_

"**Technically I am."**

"_But just Shino?"_

"**Yeah."**

"_What about Sakura?"_

"**Useless. You'd probably die just protecting her."**

"_Sasuke?_

"**Never trusted him."**

"_Hinata?"_

"**Not even your type."**

"_Lee?"_

"**:Laughs:"**

"_Ino?"_

"**Just as useless as Sakura"**

"_Kiba?"_

"**He has fleas."**

"_Kakashi?"_

"**Allowed."**

"_Jiriah?"_

"**Also Allowed."**

"_But they're Perverts."_

"**True."**

"_You wouldn't let me date Kiba but you'd let me date those two pervs?"_

"**I hate fleas."**

"_O…K… What about Shikamaru."_

"**He very lazy." **

"_Chouji."_

"**Eats to much."**

"_I don't like you."_

"**Walk across the world to the back of the line."**

Naruto!

"_Huh?"_

"**Your boyfriend."**

NARUTO!

"_Wait I just remembered what about Gai?"_

"**I hate green!"**

Moaning slightly Naruto opened his eyes.

"Naruto." The voice was deep, calm and … Close.

"Shino." He moaned out. Focusing his eyes on the boy in front of him. "Why are you so close?" He looked around at his surrounding.

"Were in the basement." Shino said answering the boy's thoughts. "Sit up." Shino said pulling himself away from the boy.

"I would but its kind of hard when my hands are tied." Naruto grunted as he pulled himself upwards. "Wait why am I still tied up?" he looked at the bug-boys hands, which were also bound together. "Why are you tied up to?"

"Relax I have a plan." Shino whispered calming the boy down.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Up so soon sleeping beauty." Yumiko walked up to two. Naruto let out a light oh, as he began to nod his head up and down.

"Aburame boy. I offer you power. "

"Don't want it." He simply stated.

"Boy! Our reign has come, you can be king and I can be your queen." Her anger rose at Shino calm rejection.

"He defiantly doesn't want it now. " Naruto said laughing at the woman.

"Keh fine by me. I'll just take what I need." The woman turned around and walked off to the only window in the room. "Its almost midnight. And after I get what I want there is no stopping me. Mwahahaha."

"What exactly is it that you want?" Naruto asked.

"Well I have a few minutes to spare." She walked a little closer. "For years I've tried to find away to create life and I finally succeeded, but the life I created were very fragile. So I searched for ways to make them stronger. It wasn't long until I found out that the life I created were just empty host. And all I needed was a controlled parasite. That is where the Aburame boy comes in." She smiled as she walked closer to Shino. Her hands came out and grabbed Shino glasses.

"Its midnight." She said with a wicked smile.

"Uh-oh."

"What the hell do you mean by uh-oh?" Naruto yelled keeping his eye on the woman's hands.

"I didn't expect this."

"Expect what?" Naruto yelled in confusion.

"Naruto, close your eyes. And don't open them until…its safe." Shino said in such a serious tone that it scared Naruto more then ever.

"The world. Will. Be. Mine!" As soon as the worlds left her mouth, she pulled off Shino's glasses. And before the worst could happen Naruto closed his eyes.

After a minute of silence Naruto thought about opening his eyes until he herd the woman scream out in pain.

'What the hell is happening?"

'**Don't know. Why don't you open your eyes and see.'**

'But Shino said.'

'You never listen, so why start now?'

Thinking a little Naruto slowly began to open his eyes, to a very dark, black room.

"It wasn't this dark." He whispered to himself looking around. Somewhere in the dark room he spotted an out stretched hand being devoured in what looked to be hundreds of black little bugs. And that's when he realized, why it was so dark in that room.

Turning around quickly he spotted Shino, almost completely covered in his own bugs.

"Shino." He called crawling his way over to the bug covered boy. "Shino what the hell is happening." He said looking into his eyes. He saw nothing but darkness, nothing but a door for bugs. "Shit! What do I do?"

'**A shock should be able to wake him up.'**

"This is Shino where talking about. Nothing can sh-" He trailed off as an ideal popped into his head. "I think I know what will shock him."

He pulled himself closer to Shino. "Hopefully this works." Naruto place both hands on each side of Shino face, not remembering how or when they were freed. He moved his face to the side of Shino's and whispered three 'powerful words', before placing a kiss on the other boys' lips.

After a moment of silently hoping, and one-sided kissing he felt a pair of arms slowly wrapped around his waist, and Shino kissing him back. Surprised Naruto opened his eyes and found stern lavender eyes staring right back at him. Smiling into the long breath-taking kiss, he closed his eyes and let everything that was happening. Just happen.

:

Back in Konohana the two, Shino and Naruto stood in front of Tsunada, and for some reason Shino's father.

"So you two were able to eliminate 'The Village of Life', with in a week.

"Well I hadn't planned it that way." (A/N: I did. Lol) Shino looked at her threw his broken shades. Somehow they had ended up crushed after the whole bug incident. But they were still wearable… at least to Shino they was.

"And Naruto wasn't a problem?" She asked looking at the yellow haired boy. His arms crossed, in deep thought. He was no longer wearing a dress. Shino had surprised him on they day they the left 'The Village of Life'. It turns out Shino was hiding a pair of his original cloths for when the mission was over.

"No he was actually a big help." Shino said looking at his Naruto.

"Son. Here's the new glasses you wanted me to get you." His father walked up to him and handed over the spare shades.

"Thanks." Shino grabbed the shades and turned over to look at the fox boy deep in thought. He pulled off his glasses and called Naruto. Almost immediately Naruto looked up.

"Yeah." He answered looking into those deep dark purple eyes.

"Come." He simply ordered as he began to make his way out Tsunada office.

As he was about to follow, Naruto realized that both Tsunada and Shino's father were staring at him. Letting out a small laugh he wave a hand before leaving after Shino.

Barely making it out the front door, Naruto was pulled and pushed against the wall where a pair of lips was crushed against his.

Knowing it was Shino, Naruto relaxed into the eager kiss.

Pulling his lip away from the boy, Shino whispered into Naruto ears. "I love you too."

"You actually herd me." Naruto smiled as Shino moved in for another kiss.

I guess now Shino was really his boyfriend…_'Damn you, you damn fox!'_

A/N: Hey sorry it took so long. I had a friend over and she was hogging my computer. Also I'm having problems. Starting soon I'm going to have to watch that little monster./As your reading the story may sound weird that is because I didn't write this chapter on paper because I've been so busy. So this was all written from the top of my head. So sorry for any lameness you come across. And just to be saying… for no apparent reason. SMIRNOFF ICE beer taste like cool-aid.


End file.
